<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>反向狩猎 by S_to_R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358866">反向狩猎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_to_R/pseuds/S_to_R'>S_to_R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>危险游戏 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 周九良 - Fandom, 孟鹤堂 - Fandom, 德云社</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, 良堂 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_to_R/pseuds/S_to_R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>问：都说搭档是憋着相当对方的爸爸，九良恰好也是堂主带大的，有没有想过要让九良叫自己爸爸？<br/>堂：努力过，但没成功<br/>结束后：<br/>良：先生。我叫过的，不记得了吗?<br/>堂：不算。。的，那不算的。。<br/>良：那重新再叫一次，好吗？先生？<br/>堂：不不不，不要了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>周九良/孟鹤堂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>危险游戏 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>如有撞梗请私聊，谢谢</p><p>你有没有时常感觉到自己像是围场的猎物，被猎人盯上，一旦你有所松懈你便会成为他的腹中食物。抑或是猎人丧失了等待的耐心。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>反向狩猎 abo <br/>A良 寒梅香  O堂  水果酒<br/>ooc 圈地自萌 蒸煮远离，蒸煮朋友远离</p><p>问：都说搭档是憋着相当对方的爸爸，九良恰好也是堂主带大的，有没有想过要让九良叫自己爸爸？<br/>堂：努力过，但没成功<br/>结束后：<br/>良：先生。我叫过的，不记得了吗?<br/>堂：不算。。的，那不算的。。<br/>良：那重新再叫一次，好吗？先生？<br/>堂：不不不，不要了</p><p> </p><p>德云社是座和尚庙，放眼望去全是三大五粗的爷们。为了解决男女比例失调的问题，他们大部分决定内部解决。毕竟搭档是一辈子的事情，但是勾引搭档是个危险游戏，毕竟你的搭档也许是o，也许是b，也有可能是a，还有可能是非典型abo。</p><p>你有没有时常感觉到自己像是围场的猎物，被猎人盯上，一旦你有所松懈你便会成为他的腹中食物。抑或是猎人丧失了等待的耐心。</p><p>而孟鹤堂就深陷如此囹圄。孟鹤堂不安的抠着大褂，又开始了，他感觉到有人在看着他的后颈，不，准确的来说是他的腺体。几乎要凝结成实质的目光想火焰一样灼烧着他的腺体，那种感觉仿佛是黑夜中的狼，锲而不舍的紧盯自己的食物。他无时不刻的谨慎着，深怕自己被捕猎。但似乎他一直在做无用功，无论是剧场还是台下。</p><p>这种感觉从后方传来，他曾经怀疑过是不是他的九良。但不可能的，他的周宝宝那么可爱，怎么会拥有那样的眼神。他试着找过的，他故意走在他的前面，尝试与他人亲近。等到那种病态注视再一次出现时，他悄悄回头观察九良，可是九良只是在低头玩手机。是啊，他的周宝宝向来自闭，面对陌生人少有主动，就算有人主动上前问好他也从来都是手足无措的看着他，紧紧的抱着自己的手臂躲在身后，像一只刚刚满月的小猫咪看见人怯怯懦懦蜷缩在妈妈的怀抱里。怎么会是他呢，对吗?</p><p>孟鹤堂忐忑不安的表演着柳银环，不安的情绪似乎直接影响到了角色扮演。庆幸的是这种情绪很贴合这个角色。他费力地压下自己的不安，他不能出错，因为他的九良感冒了，这直接触发了九良的易感期的到来。</p><p>“前面有野狗是吗，你可劲往后躲”周九良受易感期的影响连带语气都有些冲，手上那个的劲儿更是比以往使得大一些，一只手愣是把孟鹤堂直接锁住，两突出的桡骨茎突恰好直接碰撞，硬生生把泪窝子浅的先生疼到眼角泛红。</p><p>回家后孟鹤堂只顾着低头向前走，却没注意到前面的人停下了脚步。<br/>“先生这是生气了吗，下了台也不愿瞧一眼九良。”周九良原本是想看看孟鹤堂的手，只是看到孟鹤堂一直低着头跟在他身后便不自觉的想通过撒娇转移他的注意力。他的易感期提前了几天，放松了警惕看着孟鹤堂的目光也愈加肆无忌惮了，看这个样子孟鹤堂是有所察觉了。周九良伸出自己的手一勾一勾的拉着孟鹤堂的袖子，小猫嘴一撇透露着自己的委屈“先生~”</p><p>孟鹤堂叹了口气，他牵起周九良的手拉着他走向客厅“航航，孟哥没生气，孟哥只是担心你的身体，你现在又是感冒又是易感期的。再说了你孟哥虽然是个o但也好歹是的男的，不过是磕了下手哪至于生气不生气的。”</p><p>“那孟哥为什么最近都不和我一起吃饭偏偏和栾哥一起”听到孟鹤堂说没有生气周九良暗暗松了口气，这一次易感期说什么都要把人留在自己身边。</p><p>“航航，我，我只是想很久没和栾哥他们一起聚了，就想着一起吃餐饭。而且你那时候又不在。。。”不知道为什么，这一次面对易感期的周九良孟鹤堂总是有一种压迫感。本来Omega不应该和处于易感期的alpha共处一室的，但是九良是孟鹤堂养大的，他实在不忍心让九良一个人面对易感期的情绪暴怒。所幸周九良的信息素比较冷淡，对他的影响也不大。</p><p>看着孟鹤堂的眼中终于恢复了些清明周九良也放心了些。只不过栾队不是那么好应付的，现在四哥和饼哥也掺和进来了情况更加急迫了。果然啊那三只精明的老狐狸吃过见过三言两语就动摇了孟哥，不让他和我多待。这些老狐狸一点都不惹人喜欢，还是反应迟钝的先生可爱一些。孟哥现在已经察觉了，何九华说的没错必须加快计划的推进了。</p><p>“孟哥，那这次易感期你还陪我吗？”周九良玩着孟鹤堂的手指闷声问道，好小的手啊，应该可以握得住我的弟弟吧。</p><p>“怎么着，你还想自己过啊，你看看你，我就两天不在家，你就感冒了，还易感期提前了！周航你是叛逆期延迟了是吗？易感期跟着老秦九华去蹦迪，长本事了是吗？”孟鹤堂抽出手叉腰到，笑话除了小妖精，我这泼妇样还没输过谁“好家伙，要你不是你粉丝给我私信说你和老秦出去玩了我都不知道这事儿。”还亲老秦，死孩子长这么都没和我这么亲近过，白养这么多年了。</p><p>周九良早就习惯了他家先生的泼妇摸样，在这几天冷清的房子里终究还是需要这样的生机来填补。</p><p>“对不起嘛，孟哥，都怪老秦他说男子汉就应该蹦迪，只有娘们唧唧的才会一直窝在家里看动画片。我肯定要向他证明自己，我好歹是铁骨铮铮的alpha。”过河拆桥这种事一回生二回熟。</p><p>“行。”孟鹤堂终于意识到了七队的夜店风需要遏制了，他坐下掏出手机点开微信直接把老秦踢出微信群。又在群里说不要带坏乖宝宝，要为建设德云好班子添砖加瓦。</p><p>而一旁的周九良似有若无盯着着孟鹤堂因低头露出的颈部，先生真的很笨啊，养了这么多年还以为自己养的是纯洁的乖宝宝啊。真的很期待先生知道真实的自己是怎么样的时候的吃惊的样子呢。</p><p>周九良太过自信了，也许是先生为了安慰他易感期而放出的信息素让他放松了警惕，抑或是他轻视了孟鹤堂心思细腻的程度。他忽视了孟鹤堂露出腺体之后抖动的手。</p><p>所以栾哥和饼哥说的没错，那个人——是周九良吧。他把周九良看得太无害了，被那双清澈明亮的眼骗得彻彻底底，一骗九年，这九年里周九良有多少次躲在黑暗里拿这种目光扫视他全身？他一直不相信，不对，是一直不愿相信。因为周九良是他一手带大的，他了解他，知道他的每一个喜悦与漠然；明白他的每一个愿意和拒绝；清楚他的每一个亲昵与防备。但即使自己再怎么不相信，事实就摆在眼前。即使这一次感觉不似平常那么强烈，但是太近了，那种让他日日胆战心惊的注视夹杂着寒梅的气息将他包围。他再也没有办法骗自己说不是他。</p><p>“九良，你的信息素”空气的的信息素突然暴动起来，先前的感冒只不过是人为的因素为了把人从栾队那边拉过来，只不过恰好导致易感期的提前罢了。不过既然来了就直接进行计划的最后一步好了。寒梅香像糖丝一样一层一层将孟鹤堂裹住，携带着周九良侵袭性的目光刺激着孟鹤堂的感官。尽管孟鹤堂已经贴过了抑制贴，但太过于浓郁的气息让他无所适从。孟鹤堂突然感觉有些委屈，眼角不自觉的泛红，他看了看周九良又低头他抠着自己的衣角。“九良”</p><p>孟鹤堂只觉得自己的信息素被撩拨而不自觉的发散，体内一股热流翻涌，他热得难受，空气里飘散的寒梅成了救命稻草。后穴无法控制的收缩着，太让人赧然了。</p><p>仅仅是一声委屈的叫喊，一个微不可见的颤抖便让周九良溃不成军。周九良连忙收了收自己的信息素,动了动身子远离孟鹤堂“对不起，先生”所以，还是不行啊，他的先生不能有一点的不愿意。“先生，时间不早了，我先去休息了”</p><p>不是第一次了，这样落荒而逃，但是没有办法，他的先生还不适应啊。他没有办法想何九华一样迂回引诱尚九熙，步步为营；也没有办法像杨九郎一样向全世界宣告他对张云雷与众不同，直接坦荡；更没有办法想王九龙一样粘腻缱绻的围着张九龄，一举攻下。</p><p>孟鹤堂看着周九良仓促的背影，下意识的抹去心中不名意味的期待，张力张嘴想说些什么，却又吐不出字。自从他们出名之后九良就少有和他有肢体接触，他知道九良是怕观众喜爱的不是他们的相声，但是还是会很委屈的。凭什么就许他碰我，不让我碰他？孟鹤堂看了看周九良紧闭的房门，算了孩子大了不管了，就让他和他的小恐龙过他的易感期去吧！</p><p>孟鹤堂躺在床上却又无法入眠，对于猎人是周九良这件事他既恐慌又庆幸。</p><p>窗外的月光透着留有缝隙的窗帘爬进了卧室，孟鹤堂裹着被子侧躺在床上。嘟起的小嘴异常可爱，就像一颗任人采撷的小樱桃。周九良坐在床边的地毯上，肆无忌惮的看着他先生的睡颜。潘安之貌，卫玠之容一直都是他形容先生的话语。如今卸去了面对外界的保护面具，睡着了更显只能单纯。先生有很多人疼爱，可先生只是我一个人的救赎啊！</p><p>周九良暗淡了眼神，似乎是想敛去眼底的阴暗。先生只是我一个人的好不好啊？为什么要和栾哥他们那么亲近呢？先生我不够乖吗？易感期的周九良根本就无法精准的把控自己的信息素，寒梅凌冽的气息扑向床上的人儿。</p><p>“航航，冷”被信息素包围的孟鹤堂无意识的蜷了蜷身子，向床边的热源靠近。</p><p>“先生，你还真是，不设防啊。”周九良无奈到，收了收自己的信息素。面对易感期的alpha孟鹤堂不仅没有避如蛇蝎反而是毫无防备，孟鹤堂，你到底把我当做什么了？还为分化的破小孩了吗？</p><p>月光爬上孟鹤堂的脸庞细细的亲吻着他，你看看你连月亮都能勾引，凭什么就能认为我会坐怀不乱呢？周九良，轻轻地、轻轻地吻了他的额头，修长的手指在他的脸上游荡。</p><p>“孟鹤堂。”周九良慢慢地念这个名字，郑重又兴奋，尾音甚至有些颤抖，他的食指抚上孟鹤堂的嘴唇，摩挲着，他说:“先生如玉。”</p><p>粉丝常说周九良是颜狗，实事上他自己也承认。美人谁不爱呢，更何况是孟鹤堂那样肆意撩人的美人。在表演中孟鹤堂他有种超脱性别的美，他可以娇媚温柔，也可以飒爽英姿，难以用任何标准来界定。然而在生活中，他真是值得上那一句陌上如玉，公子世无双，虽然有些傻，但也是锦上添花的可爱。</p><p>周九良喜欢他看着他时媚眼如丝的柳银环，喜欢他故作沉思满肚子坏水的小哑巴，喜欢他吃东西时像小仓鼠的可爱劲儿。但他不喜欢他打b-box时夹杂的娇喘声，不喜欢他和饼哥一起跳舞时过分黏腻的动作，更不喜欢他和栾哥可以正大光明的在微博上调笑。一个人身上怎么会有这样既纯洁又罪恶的部分，每一个部分都诱人犯罪。</p><p>这样的先生谁不想珍藏，周九良知道他是omega时就生出欲望，赤裸裸的欲望，想要分化成alpha的欲望，想把他囚禁与方寸之地的欲望。</p><p>周九良看他，起初是光明正大地看，是师弟对师哥仰慕的看，对师哥作品的欣赏，可后来渐渐不能控制，他想要透过现象看本质。所以周九良自己意识时就在渴望自己分化，只有alpha才能完完全全把他只有。庆幸的是老天爷听到了他的渴求，他最终分化成了alpha，基因里就烙印着极强的领地意识，天生拥有比普通人更强烈的占有欲和控制欲，但在此之间，他从未对一个人生出过渴望。</p><p>“先生。”周九良突然呼唤到。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>孟鹤堂在他放出信息素的时候便有了些意识，他听隐约到九良在叫他，但他太累了，脑子里全是栾哥和四哥叮嘱的话——那人大抵时周九良了，而且不是你所认识的周九良。如果对他没有想法就尽早断了他的念头，免得以后连父子都算不上了。怎么会呢，我一直把他带在身边，怎么会不清楚。他要真是，那可是大逆不道啊，我，我可是他的爸爸啊。该不会是我教育方式有误吧？ 要不明天去问问干爹他怎么带大林的。模模糊糊的想法在脑海里回荡。</p><p>当孟鹤堂在周九良的折磨下终于说出自己的想法时，周九良恨不得抡起三弦敲开他孟哥的脑子，看一看里面都是些什么。</p><p>“先生醒了？”一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音，“对不起，我感冒了，又在易感期，控制不了的。”</p><p>孟鹤堂晕晕乎乎的地看着站在床头捏着小恐龙的周九良，也不知是惊的还是吓的，半晌没说出话来。嘟嘟囔囔才问到“九良，你站着多久了？”酿了水的眼睛呆呆的看着周九良，你看先生的眼里只有自己一个人呢。</p><p>“好久了，可是先生一直不醒来？”</p><p>“笨航航，累吗？”孟鹤堂说着很自然地把周九良拉倒床上坐着，“孟哥没事的，孟哥只是这几天商演累了”哄小孩的语气，温柔幼稚，带着暖洋洋的笑意，偏偏周九良受用得很，于是回答也变得奶声奶气“好~”</p><p>你愿意把我当做小孩，那我就一直是你的小孩好了。<br/> <br/>一直到下午去玫瑰园，周九良都缠着孟鹤堂，以生病感冒为由生生伪装成了废人。孟鹤堂看着人虽然已经精神了不少，但体温比平常高了些，面色也比以往过分鲜红，以为他是有些发烧。“九良，等会到了师父那里你先休息休息，到了饭点我在叫你好不好？”</p><p>周九良紧紧的拽着孟鹤堂的袖子，转头撒娇似的抱着孟鹤堂的手臂。小猫嘴一撇一撇的，“可是我和师哥说好了一起陪Andy看动画片的。”</p><p>“好。但是不舒服要和我说。”孟鹤堂忽然想让他一直这么病下去，一个人怎么可以病得这么可爱。呸呸呸，说什么不吉利的话呢。可周九良也想一直病下去，那样的话孟鹤堂就会一直陪着他了，眼里也只会有他的。</p><p>路程不是很远，半小时就到了玫瑰园。杨九郎和王九龙来门口接他俩，问了问周九良的情况。孟鹤堂沉着嗓子说:“好多了，还有点烧，脑袋晕，还要再打两天针。”</p><p>“看看这站都站不稳了，到家了赶紧躺屋里休息去，等着开饭就行了。”杨九郎边开门边说，“晚些时候要是还不舒服就住在玫瑰园吧。”</p><p>“不用了。”孟鹤堂替他回答，“我两现在住一块，我和他一起回去。”</p><p>杨九郎了然，“行，那孟哥决定。”</p><p>周九良笑着看着那个为自己做好一切安排的孟鹤堂。</p><p>孟鹤堂是个omega，周九良是个alpha。</p><p>他们是父子搭档而不是伴侣，他们都是单身，他们的关系理当悬在紧绷的情与欲，灵与肉的危险线上。让不明所以的人听了，都要误会。可为什么，孟鹤堂照顾周九良，这件事会这么自然、毫无违和？</p><p>可能因为孟鹤堂真的很想当周九良的爸爸，也很努力的在为争取当周九良爸爸而尽心尽责的肩负照顾周九良的重任。难怪粉丝都磕感天动地父子情啊。</p><p>要王九龙杨九郎何九华这些个知情者来说就是，一直以来，周九良太不是人了，憋着想上自己的爸爸，而孟鹤堂太单纯了，对周九良太好了，太不设防了。太不该啊。</p><p>所以这时候的孟鹤堂虽然已经察觉到了什么，但还不大明白他已落入蝎子的巢、蜘蛛的网。他的周宝宝不是家猫，是狼，草原上最机智的一类动物，为了能一口咬碎猎物的脖颈，步步为营。</p><p>感冒加易感期太难受了，先后与师父师娘和九字科的几个兄弟寒暄了几句，周九良又在杨九郎之前睡的客房假寐了一会儿。</p><p>床垫陷下去一小块，周九良凭重量就知道是谁了。</p><p>孟鹤堂呼噜着周九良的钢丝球，感觉到了周九良细微的动静，试探地问:“九良？你醒了么？晚饭做好了，下楼吃饭吧。”</p><p>周九良迷迷糊糊的，标准的小猫洗脸式手法终于是把自己弄清醒了些。“孟哥，饭好了啊。”</p><p>孟鹤堂看着周九良睡眼惺忪的样子有夹杂着小奶音和自己讲话内心就像有千万匹草泥马狂奔，太可爱的我的儿子！“是啊，现在准备着呢。师父让我先叫你下去，说再晚些就只剩下西北风吃了。”说着说着孟鹤堂就撸上了猫，这头卷发真的是长到孟鹤堂的心眼上了，怎么看怎么喜欢。平时孩子叛逆不让摸，现在不摸更待何时。</p><p>“先生，这么喜欢摸，回家摸个够好吗？一直待下去的话开箱即是我们两被砸挂的时候了。”周九良拿下一直在自己头上作祟的手。看着孟鹤堂毫不掩饰的我就是他爸爸的喜悦周九良哭笑不得，但又不得不伪装成孩子。</p><p>一小时前</p><p>“何九华。”被安顿在杨九郎房间休息的周九良隐去了嘴角的笑容，拿起手机就直接打电话。</p><p>“周九良，你他妈是不知道有同床对象人的早起时间是吗？”这边接到电话的何九华一把扒拉开抱着自己的手，正准备下床但床上的人又把他给捞了回来。</p><p>“哥，外面冷，就搁着讲吧。”被子里的人紧紧的抱着何九华，不让人走。封箱结束之后何九华就为自己的脚踝付出了惨重的代价，无论是生理上还是病理上。</p><p>何九华想了想老子凭啥因为别人的爱情舍弃寒冬的被窝与对象的怀抱。当下就缩回了被子以外的脚。“说重点吧，爷们儿现在血糖不够，智力不一定跟的上。”</p><p>“我和孟哥今天在玫瑰园吃饭，栾队和四哥他们也在。”周九良直工直令的抛出了问题。</p><p>何九华那边沉默了几秒，果然姜还是老的辣。几年的计划都抵不住老狐狸的精明。不过没关系，只要孟鹤堂对周九良有哪怕一点点的喜欢这个计划都能成功。毕竟少班主的爱好谁也不能拦着。</p><p>“周九良，你不是喜欢当儿子吗，怎么关键时刻想不起自己是人家儿子了？”</p><p>“你的意思是。。。”</p><p>“懂就行，经验这种事情我也没有，毕竟我也不喜欢当儿子。”何九华眯了眯眼，慵懒的调侃到犹如一只优雅狐狸在舔舐自己的爪子，慢悠悠的等待即将开展的盛宴。“对了，作为过来人，提醒你一下舒适的性体验是爱情成功的一半，尤其是对孟哥这种年纪大又长期使用抑制剂的人来说。”</p><p>“何九华，我家孟哥比你小，长得比你嫩，比你好看，唱歌比。。。”周-孟粉头子-一语致死-六亲不认-良发言。</p><p>“行了行了，你有这功夫和我斗嘴怎么不去搞定你的老父亲。”对年纪极度敏感的何九华d当即打断了孟鹤堂粉头“爷们睡了，没事别打电话行吗，挂了。”</p><p>“过来人？”被子里的人紧紧贴着何九华，放在腰间的手兵分两路准备攻破城池。可脸上却是无辜单纯的表情又带者舞台上演出的小奶音，“哥，我觉得我好像没让你感受到足够舒适的体验，要不我们再练练？”</p><p>“唔，尚九熙你他妈是在问我吗。。。”</p><p>回到玫瑰园——</p><p>孟鹤堂一低头看到的便都是周九良眼里的笑意以及意味分明的宠溺。都说喜欢是瞒不住的会从眼睛里跑出来。那么到底有多少人窥探到了这一份宠溺呢？孟鹤堂不自在的移开自己的目光想起刚刚栾哥在楼下和他说的话。“你家那孩子没耐心了，你这几天要不就到我那里去住吧。” “栾哥，不行，他生病了，我得看着他。”“看什么看，再看你就是被吃了也不知道。”“不。。。”“不啥？他昨天都放信息素引诱你了，我看他这一次易感期提前就是葫芦里卖药。”“我。。。”“你自己心里也有主意，我是提醒提醒你有没有做好准备。”</p><p>周九良看着自家先生耳朵渐渐变成红色立刻明白了他不在的时候栾哥饼哥他们说了些什么。眼里的笑意片刻间消散。而这边孟鹤堂因为害羞也没注意到周九良的异常，只是留下了一句我在门口等你就离开了房间。</p><p>饭桌上其乐融融，一片祥和。周九良因为易感期的原因被师父发配到角落里坐着，孟鹤堂为了方便照顾他就坐在他边上。不同于圆桌，长桌距离远些也不用和陪在师父跟前的爱徒栾云平儿徒烧饼打照面。边上除了孟鹤堂其余都是参与计划的队友及其家属，于是周九良慢慢放出自己的信息素包围着孟鹤堂，为接下来的大餐做好准备。</p><p>“怎么了，不舒服吗？”感受到周九良的信息素外漏的孟鹤堂只以为他受感冒影响一时难以把控自己的信息素。</p><p>“嗯~”周九良也同样感受到了孟鹤堂为了安慰自己而放出的信息素，先生上钩了。</p><p>“再忍忍，等吃完饭我就和师父打声招呼先让我们回去哈。”孟鹤堂一脸心疼的看着自家小孩。</p><p>坐在一旁张九龄看到周九良脸上看着委屈眼里尽是老子马上要吃到肉的精光忍不住向王九龙吐槽“周九良简直就不是人啊”</p><p>“老大，我也想回家吃肉。”萨摩耶顺着张九龄目光看着周九良，发现周九良眼里的兴奋异常熟悉就知道张九龄吐槽些什么。满脑子的黄色废料马上开始重组打出里以上这句话。</p><p>“净这个！净这个！”</p><p>聚餐结束后孟鹤堂就带着周九良先离开了玫瑰园。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回家的路上依旧是孟鹤堂开着他的小甲壳虫，周九良坐在副驾驶座上侧着头看窗外一闪而过的风景，心里暗暗盘算要怎样才能让他家先生才会心甘情愿的成为周门孟氏。</p><p>而因为不放心周九良的孟鹤堂一直在关注周九良的举动，看见他靠着车窗一言不发以为他不舒服便有放出了些信息素安慰他，“航航，在一会儿就到家了。”</p><p>周九良深深吸了口气，梅子酒的味道充满鼻尖，清甜淡雅还参杂一丝柠檬的清香。梅子酒顺滑入口甘甜，不似白酒呛人热烈，虽度数不及白酒但依旧回味无穷。就好似孟鹤堂给人如沐春风润物无声的温柔。<br/>“孟哥，如果，我是说如果我像昨天一样失控了了怎么办。”</p><p>“别担心，我会陪在你身边的。”正敲打着方向盘的指尖停止了节奏，孟鹤堂转过头看了看周九良随之有看向了前方的道路。脑海里涌现的全都是周九良护着自己的场景，襄王有梦神女为何无情呢？半晌孟鹤堂才轻吐而出这就安慰打言语。也许是怕周九良不相信，孟鹤堂伸出手握住了周九良重复道“我会陪你的。”无论接下来会发生什么。</p><p>周九良盯着被孟鹤堂握住的手楞住了，先生知道了对吧，而且允许了是吗？信息素随着情绪的波动在窄窄的车里肆意窜动，但最终目标都是扑向孟鹤堂。</p><p>信息素是一个人内在情绪的外显，无论周九良如何控制和维持自己的表情和形态都无法遮掩当下的心情。</p><p>是被觊觎多年的人发现自己龌龊心理的困窘，还是被暗恋多年突然得到正面回应的激动，抑或是爱的人始终陪伴自己的感动不已。周九良对孟鹤堂是贪婪和欲望，是想把他从天堂拉向地狱的罪过。晦暗的情绪在眼底翻涌，被握住的手反而被周九良紧紧抓住，就像钟楼怪人里的卡西莫多紧紧的搂住爱斯梅拉达一起被埋葬在泥土中无法被人分离。</p><p>“先生。。。”</p><p>“你能不能别那么激动，我手都给你抓青了。”深受物理和化学压迫的孟鹤堂终于忍不住一边吐槽一边降下车窗。</p><p>“弄疼你了吗？ 对不起，先生”闻言周九良立马松开了自己的手，敛了敛自己的信息素。</p><p>“我只是反应迟钝，但是我不傻，九良。”感受到刚散开的信息素又向自己冲来孟鹤堂深深叹了口气，停下话题“我愿意听你解释，但我希望是在彼此冷静的情况下。”死孩子，不知道ao有别吗，老对着我放信息素我身体受得了吗。孟鹤堂尝试着深呼吸来缓解下身的尴尬状况，分心看了看副驾驶发现周九良又陷入了自闭状态就只能保持沉默挨到回家。</p><p>而周九良脑中全是对之前判断的证实，孟鹤堂知道了，而且直接挑明了是不是说明这场戏不只是自己在演，过程也绝非落花流水。那么下一步呢，坦白？还是？周九良心怀鬼胎已久。</p><p>下车了，孟鹤堂看周九良依旧是不言不语便走在前面不做打扰。</p><p>走在后面的周九良看着孟鹤堂姣好的身段耳畔忽然响起一句话——不要怂，就是干！<br/>意识流捧哏他时常来，大脑发号的指令只需按着来就好了。</p><p>领进了生病的周九良，孟鹤堂转身准备和他讲话之时却被抱住。<br/>“先生，我很难受。”周九良把头放在孟鹤堂的肩膀，贴着耳朵撒娇。“很难受，很难受。”寒梅香在空气中散开，一点一点的铺满整个客厅。</p><p>“九良，你。。你，我去给你拿药。”自车上以来，周九良便一直放任他的信息素攻占自己的腺体，即使有抑制贴挡着也会被长时间的信息素包围而影响到。孟鹤堂挣扎着想要脱开周九良的怀抱。</p><p>周九良放开孟鹤堂的一刻又把他搂紧怀中让他面对自己，“做我的药。”语毕周九良便迫不及待地的吻住孟鹤堂，但动作却温情轻柔。舌尖轻轻触碰着孟鹤堂粉嫩的嘴唇，勾勒着唇形最后叩开牙关想要邀请孟鹤堂共舞。</p><p>“唔~”孟鹤堂似乎无法接受突如其来的亲密想要推开周九良。可是周九良像是预料到了孟鹤堂的动作一只手用力扣住他的腰贴向自己，另一只手抱住他的头加深这个吻。唾液交换的过程中两条舌头纠缠不休，口水来不及吞咽，全顺着嘴角滑下来。孟鹤堂被亲得晕乎了，本就娇弱易推倒的现下更不是周九良的对手。梅子酒的味道一阵一阵冒出，和空气中的寒梅交融。</p><p>“先生，你知道的对吗，你都知道的。”周九良放过了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，看着喘不过气的孟鹤堂眼中氤氲着泪水目光所及之处皆是自己，又忍不住轻啄红肿的娇唇。等他的先生反应过来似乎还需要些时间呢，周九良无奈的笑了笑便一把抱起孟鹤堂走向卧室。</p><p>“别，别，会掉下来的。”孟鹤堂感受到自己被掐着腰半抱起来，只能搂住周九良的脖子，两腿紧紧盘着他的腰。周九良的体温随着紧贴的身体传来，孟鹤堂感受到自己的体温也在上升，梅子酒的味道像是倾倒的酒瓶流出来的酒。再这样下去自己会被诱导发情的。<br/>“放我下来，九良，我们不应该这样，至少是现在。”</p><p>“不应该怎么样？吻你？还是摸你？”周九良把孟鹤堂放在床上便欺身而上，周九良一会儿亲孟鹤堂的眼睛，一会儿亲他的额头，最后留恋于孟鹤堂的耳朵，含着耳廓直往里舔。周九良的舌头一碰到耳垂，孟鹤堂就软成了一滩糖浆，不停地抖，呜呜咽咽地叫。</p><p>“你台上。。。欺负我也。。就算了，台下也不。。愿饶我”孟鹤堂喘着气，感受着周九良在自己的身上胡作非为顿时委屈万分，本就泪窝子浅的人眼泪更是像开了阀的水流出沾湿了周九良嘴。</p><p>感觉到孟鹤堂的委屈周九良停下了进攻的步伐，“别哭，你一哭我就心疼，你想说想问的都告诉我好不好，我一一解答。”周九良将孟鹤堂扶起让他坐在自己腿上，一只手慢慢的给他顺气一只手给他擦拭眼泪。</p><p>“好，那我问你那个人是你吗？一直盯着我看的人？”情欲分明染上了孟鹤堂的眼角，所有事情都已经心照不宣但他仍旧想要挑明一切真相，没有任何误解才不会展开一场错误的悲剧。</p><p>“是。”周九良控制着自己的信息素，以免爆开伤到孟鹤堂。但似乎孟鹤堂浑然不觉自己信息素已经从抑制贴喷薄而出的实情。</p><p>“那你是，你这么久以来都，为什么都不告诉我，你明明知道我很害怕的。”孟鹤堂气愤推开两人之间的距离，委屈和不解写满了脸庞，透彻的双目倒映出周九良无奈和宠溺的微笑。<br/>绯红的脸颊表露着主人的窘况。</p><p>“因为我现在知道你从了良，所以我奔了你去了。”周九良捏了捏孟鹤堂的耳垂一把拉近了两个人的距离。梅子酒的味道前所未有的的醇厚，勾引着周九良刺穿它，标记它。而周九良也确实这么做了，轻轻的贴近孟鹤堂的腺体，一个一个吻洒落在周边的皮肤。“先生，我好渴啊，想喝梅子酒可以吗？”不等孟鹤堂答应周九良便揭开了他的抑制贴舔舐着。</p><p>没有抑制贴的阻挡，周九良的信息素彻底侵向孟鹤堂的腺体，而孟鹤堂的信息素也如决堤的河水，泄洪而出与周九良的信息素在空气中纠缠。</p><p>“别，九良，航航，别舔。。。。”他，被诱导发情了。</p><p>孟鹤堂低喘着富有磁性的声音在周九良耳畔回荡，激发着周九良的欲望，他从来没打算放过他，尤其是一个在易感期的已经磨刀霍霍的alpha和一个发情的omega交颈相缠的情景之下。周九良甚至直接开始用牙齿磨孟鹤堂的腺体，孟鹤堂被欺负得叫出了哭腔周九良才停下。</p><p>“舒服吗？”周九良往他耳朵里吹气，低低地问。</p><p>孟鹤堂喘不过气，直摇头。</p><p>“我想标记你，想一直和你在一起，想和你并骨，想和你合穴而葬。”</p><p>不是商量的语气，周九良没想要征求孟鹤堂的同意，后颈这一小块腺体，因为发情期的来临变得肿大突起腺体被alpha的虎牙刺穿它注入另一种味道。</p><p>周九良低头嗅了嗅，轻轻地舔上去，孟鹤堂在他怀里颤栗，小哑嗓子特可怜地:“九良，呜，九良，疼。。。”</p><p>“嗯？”周九良回应他，追逐着孟鹤堂的双唇，而手却拉着孟鹤堂的手覆隔着裤子夫在直接的小兄弟上，一边撒娇着说好涨一边用另一只手摸着孟鹤堂的后背安抚他。</p><p>被滚烫的触感惊吓到的孟鹤堂反射性的想要收回手却被常年弹奏三弦的手按住。孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇不吭声，从耳朵红到了脖子根，腿被迫大张着，不仅仅要感受周九良的小兄弟在直接手中搏动更要承受背后的手胡作非为的撩拨。周九良动一下他就呜一声，眼睛里蓄满水，像秋天的池子，快要溢出来了。</p><p>“我不行了。。。”孟鹤堂眼泪汪汪，“我裤子，我裤子。。。”</p><p>“裤子怎么了？”周九良慢条斯理地顺着他的话去摸他大腿间的布料，摸到一手粘湿，笑道:“湿透了？”</p><p>梅香的味道撩拨着脆弱神经，不管是什么弦都快绷不住了，孟鹤堂感觉身体在烧，意识渐渐脱离，感官却越来越清晰，难耐得要疯。</p><p>周九良说:“先生，情由心动，你动情了。”</p><p>“我。。。”孟鹤堂双手无力的搭载周九良的肩膀上，抽泣着，吐出的气都是烫的，“我好热。。。”烫的，“我要死掉了。。。”</p><p>自分化以来，孟鹤堂便对自己的第二性征格外注意小心，无论是抑制剂还是抑制贴，定期的医院检查他一样不落，加之自己性格呆萌讨喜众人照顾有加便从来没有经历过这样意外的灼烧的情热。<br/>“不会的。”</p><p>“九良，九良停下来好不好！”</p><p>孟鹤堂哭喘着，向后仰着头想要推开在自己胸前作乱的周九良，殊不知是将自己送向虎口，伸手胡乱地去抓周九良的腕子，反被擒住，周九良一只手就制得他无法抽身。</p><p>“你明明很喜欢。”周九良说。</p><p>“我没有。。。！”孟鹤堂控诉道。他正以一种羞耻的姿势坐在周九良的腿上，头向后倾仰所有的美好都被呈现，面前的人不知道在什么时候脱下了两人的衣服。滚烫的皮肤直接接触让肾上腺素不停上升。</p><p>“先生，你弄湿我了。”周九良牵着他的手去摸那块湿掉的地方，好大一块，孟鹤堂觉得羞，指尖卷起来不去碰，讨饶地叫九良。</p><p>周九良拍了拍他的屁股，吐息呼在孟鹤堂敏感的耳垂，“听话，让我进去好不好？”</p><p>“不，不行”孟鹤堂的声音断断续续，“别，好不好？我受不了的。。。会疼”</p><p>“你太紧了。”周九良并没有停下探进秘境的手。“听话先生，我不想弄疼你。”</p><p>听话。他怎么能拒绝呢，孟鹤堂呜了一声，把屁股抬高放任周九良手指的进入。修长的手带着拨弦留下的茧在孟鹤堂的体内探索寻找能登上极乐世界的钥匙。周九良慢慢的伸进了半根手指，体贴的稍微停留再缓缓地整根没入。孟鹤堂猛地抓住周九良的前臂，发出难以抑制的惊叫，周九良明白了其中的意味一边在对方体内轻柔的揉按最敏感那点，一边凑到对方耳边用带着小奶音得意洋洋的说到“找到了！”</p><p>“九良，九良！航航，不来了，不，，唔——”</p><p>发情期的omega总是足够湿润。无论是眼角的泪水还是后穴的粘液，周九良看着孟鹤堂从耳尖到脖颈甚至的肩膀都泛出诱人的桃红色不由得加重了手上的力道。周九良伸进三根手指，用力的按了一下对方的前列腺，引得孟鹤堂的背部高高拱起，发出动人的叫声。床单也被浸湿，从后穴流出的液体与手指磨擦发出暧昧的水声。没有实践过的alpha无法掌握力道只是贪图一时的爽快而忽略了年长的Omega是否能够承受这样的刺激，孟鹤堂双手死死的摁住周九良的肩膀感受着来势汹汹的高潮。不顾Omega还处于不应期之中，周九良便架着孟鹤堂的腰向上提，把自己胀大的性器贴着孟鹤堂的臀缝，借由对方分泌的粘液滑动着为难对方。</p><p>“说请我进去好不好。”从来不吃亏的周九良偏偏坏心眼的挑着孟鹤堂的软肋戳将孟鹤堂吃的死死的。“拜托拜托！”</p><p>也许被对方无辜纯净一样的眼神打动，又或者是被这一声可可爱爱的小奶音征服的Omega洁白的身体在月光下温润如玉，颤抖着纵容着少年越界的行为。可是如此羞耻的话他断然说不出口的。但身后收缩的嫩穴一张一合的勾引着周九良的兄弟，将孟鹤堂的欲望化成无言的诱惑。孟鹤堂能做出最大胆的动作便是盘起两条修长的腿勾搭着周九良的腰。</p><p>没有得到言语回复的周九良挑起孟鹤堂下巴想要看看自家先生害羞的模样，熟悉的面容 染上潮红，眼里盛满水雾。感受到周九良炽热的目光孟鹤堂鬼使神差的伸出舌头舔了舔周九良的手指，靡艳诱人。</p><p>周九良情不自禁低头吻住他，不断深入纠缠着。一边安抚着孟鹤堂，一边扶着性器顶进孟鹤堂又湿又软的后穴，那里早已准备好接纳某件粗大的凶物，无止尽地包容、安抚、亲吻。</p><p>“九良，疼，好疼。。。”被撕裂的痛感如同海浪一般一波一波袭来，孟鹤堂双手抵着周九良的胸膛想要把他推开，向后仰着头脖子伸长，颈部的大动脉完完整整暴露给他，眼泪像断了线的串珠似的不停的掉，痛苦的喘息连带着大脑反馈的信息吐出“好涨。。”</p><p>“别哭，别哭，先生放松一点好不好。”梨花带泪的模样异常惹人心疼，周九良轻轻吻去两颊的泪水安抚着孟鹤堂，两只手在孟鹤堂的身上游走点火试图分散他的注意力以缓解疼痛。</p><p>“你，欺负我，你就知道欺负我，嗯，我都说了我不要。”原本就在发情期的孟鹤堂很快就在周九良的安抚下适应了，推搡的手放弃挣扎转而搭上了周九良的肩膀告状报复似的倾身向前咬住周九良的下巴。</p><p>原本还想等孟鹤堂完全适应再动的周九良被他突如其来的举动激的差点缴械投降，柔软的内壁紧紧的攀附着肿胀的性器。强烈的快感逆流冲上直击周九良的大脑。也许是自己太过正人君子才让自家先生还能够有力气咬自己，周九良克制的神经彻底断裂。周九良直接掐着孟鹤堂的腰发了狠的向上顶弄，孟鹤堂毫无招架的力气，只能任他撞上来碾过去，在越来越快的顶弄里失声尖叫，眼泪没停过，又怕又爽，脚趾蜷起来，小腿勾着他的腰夹得死死的，像大浪里的一蓑小船，被拍击来拍击去，浮浮沉沉，在死亡边缘试探。</p><p>“我错了，爸爸。”喘息不断的房间里突然响起乞求原谅的话，可语气一点儿以不像是犯了错的人该有的。</p><p>一道白浊喷薄而出，孟鹤堂在这声奶气的称呼中泄了身子。不断累积的快感伴随着突如其来的背负伦理一般的罪恶感直接将孟鹤堂拉向天堂。孟鹤堂怎么也没想到直接曾经努力争取过的称呼会被周九良在行巫山云雨之事的时候叫出来。正确的定位发生在错误的事件之中让孟鹤堂在这场性爱中多了些扭曲的兴奋。</p><p>“不可以，不行，唔，这么叫我，九良。”背德的快感是孟鹤堂无法承受的，骨子里保守的孟鹤堂只能捂住周九良的嘴，害怕他在说出些自己无法接受的话。</p><p>周九良看着孟鹤堂泛红的眼角，清明的双目被情欲染上，两颊霞红，粉唇一张一合说着拒绝的话语，明明都处于这样绯色羞赧的事件之中面上他怎么还能那样纯净呢，像莲一般，出淤泥而不染。但身下却步步挽留严密贴合着自己，即使高潮，湿润的内壁依旧紧紧的纠缠着性器仿佛是想要记录下上面的每一条纹路。</p><p>世上怎么会有这样的妙人，一面天真一面浪荡。</p><p>周九良伸出舌尖舔舐着捂在嘴边的手，惊得孟鹤堂赶紧收回。不管是害羞与否，孟鹤堂躲开的举动始终是刺激到了周九良。</p><p>先生，你要记住，我从来不是你养的猫，而是躲在暗处伺机而动的狩猎者。</p><p>“好，我不叫，但先生，这是您的位置。”周九良扣住孟鹤堂，慢慢地抽动，阴茎磨过穴肉，被掐着腰无法动弹的人颤抖地呻吟，这种姿势让两人严密贴合甚至嵌的更紧密。周九良不断的加快速度，加重力道的冲撞完全打乱的孟鹤堂适应的节奏，不得要领的孟鹤堂如同沧海一粟，随波漂流。断断续续的的快感再一次打碎孟鹤堂的逻辑。</p><p>也许收从这混乱的节奏中感受到了周九良气愤，也许是为了让自己能够在这场性爱中找到安抚孟鹤堂找到扣住自己腰的手，掰开与周九良十指相扣。盛满星星的眼睛含着水汽直勾勾的盯着周九良，好像在责怪他为什么不对自己温柔一点。盘着腰的腿似有似无的蹭着周九良像想要讨好主人的小狗摇着尾巴。</p><p>“唔，九良，慢点，”</p><p>“求我。”</p><p>“拜托，拜托。”</p><p>而被孟鹤堂一系列讨好的小动作取悦的周九良简直就想把这个小妖精揉进怀中一刻也不愿分离。想要将其占为己有的心思愈发迫切。</p><p>他们十指相扣，指缝汗津津地黏在一起。</p><p>孟鹤堂又高潮了，下体湿透了，足尖都挂着淫水，比洪灾还厉害，后穴滑腻湿软，穴口挂满被操狠了的白沫。</p><p>孟鹤堂被干得只会呜呜叫，说不出完整句子，零碎之间只拣到周九良的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“不行了，我。。。”欲仙欲死的快感喷涌而来，从来没有经历过这样激烈的情事的孟鹤堂根本就喂不饱血气方刚的小年轻。内壁不断的痉挛告诉着对方自己的高潮马上就要来临。</p><p>“先生，等等我，一起好吗。”周九良附在孟鹤堂耳边说。</p><p>一说完周九良就加快自己的速度，那里已经快被操开了，孟鹤堂数不清自己高潮了多少次，快感来得汹涌澎湃且没有停歇，忽上忽下，一会儿天堂一会儿地狱，都是周九良给的。</p><p> </p><p>生殖腔不知道什么时候打开了，周九良直接闯了进去，前端填满窄窄的腔体，那里面都是最最敏感脆弱的神经，白浊洒满内腔，孟鹤堂尖叫着向后一仰，潮水再度涌出来，淋在周九良的大腿上，又热又黏。</p><p>体内成结意味着完全标记。</p><p> </p><p>“我从了良了”孟鹤堂的睫毛上挂满水珠，趴在周九良的身上适应着生殖腔的变化</p><p>“我奔了你了”周九良握住孟鹤堂的手。</p><p> </p><p>事后的很多天周九良都没能上得了孟鹤堂的床，原因是因为孟鹤堂觉得直接的腰经不起周九良的折腾。</p><p>再一次接到小周诉苦的老何幸灾乐祸“都™和你说了要听过来人的话，现在好了吧，人到手了，但是性福生活离你远去了。欸。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>